The Only People Left On Earth
by You-Can-Be-Your-Own-Miracle
Summary: Crashing is all they heard. They are the only ones there. The only ones living. Or are they? Lilly Miley and Oliver are finding out about the past in a journey that may lead to a new generation.
1. The bombing

Miley's POV 

"Come on Miley please sing the song for me!" begged Lilly my best friend. I had written a song not for Hannah Montana but just for fun.

"Okay okay here I go" I said as I walked over to her CD player. Iturned it on and music started playing.

"I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

I have a heart that will, never be tamed

I knew you were something special, when he's holding me

Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something aint right

I feel like I must have known you, in another life

Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout'

It's like I couldn't breath you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lilly says "She's just bein' Miley

The next time we hang out I will redeem my self

My heart can rest till then

Whoa Whoa, I, I can't wait, to see you again!

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside

You call and ask to see me tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs

Bet you can't wait, to see me again

The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout'

It's like I couldn't breath you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lilly says "She's just bein' Miley

The next time we hang out I will redeem my self

My heart can rest till then

Whoa Whoa, I, I can't wait, to see you again!

I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout'

It's like I couldn't breath you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lilly says "She's just bein' Miley"

The next time we hang out I will redeem my self

My heart can rest till then

Whoa Whoa, I, I can't wait, to see you again

Whoa Whoa, I, I can't wait, to see you again"

"You happy?" I asked. Lilly slowly nodded her head. Her mouth was all the way open.

"You ok there?" I asked. I waved my hand in front of Lilly's face.

"What oh uhh… I'm sorry what?" asked Lilly.

"What did ya think of the song?" I asked.

"It was the best song ever!" screamed Lilly.

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Yes I wouldn't lie" said Lilly. Lilly hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Hey I think Oliver should hear that song" said Lilly.

"You think?" I said in astonishment.

"HEY!" exclaimed Lilly. I laughed and said

"Just Kidding you want to call him?"

"Ok one that wasn't very nice and two yes I would like to call him" said Lilly as she picked up her phone. She dialed his number and put it up to her ear.

"Oliver you just have to come to Miley's house she wrote this awesome song and you just have to hear it" "You'll be here?" "Great see you in five" said Lilly. She hung up.

"He will be here in five minutes he has to finish cleaning his room" Lilly said with a really big smile on her face.

"Okay… What do you want to do till then?" I asked. Lilly looked like she was in deep thought.

"Don't hurt yourself dear" I said. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. She shrugged and went back to thinking. I just stared at her. I walked around my room while Lilly thought. Five minutes later Lilly said

"Oh I know what we can do…"

"To late" I said as Oliver walked in the door.

"So let's hear it," he said. He smiled and sat down on the bed. I turned the CD player on and got through the first verse. I did the chorus then stopped. I busted out laughing. Oliver was dancing. And no offence but he isn't that great of a dancer. He stopped suddenly realizing I had stopped singing.

"What… I liked the song," said Oliver. I shook my head and looked over at Lilly who was on the floor she had been laughing so hard she had fallen to the floor. I went over to her and said

"Calm down there Lady Lilly". Her laughter grew quieter and we waited for five minutes for it to completely stop. I helped her off the ground. She brushed herself off.

"Sorry it's just…" she said. She started laughing again. I went over to her and hugged her then I whispered something in her ear that made her laugh even harder than she was when Oliver was dancing.

"What did you tell her?" asked Oliver. I looked at him and said

"You will never know". We watched Lilly laugh for about the next ten minutes.

"What was that?" asked Oliver. He looked around and you could tell he was frightened.

"What was what?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought I heard something crash," he said.

"Your probably just hearing things" said Lilly. This time I heard the crash too.

"There it is again" said Oliver.

"Ya Lilly I heard it too and it didn't sound so good but it did sound far away so I think we are ok" I said. We heard a few more crashes. They got louder and louder each time. One time we heard a crash we smelled smoke. Next crash we heard did we not only smell smoke but we saw it too. It was coming in from my bedroom window I had open. Lilly ran to the window and looked outside.

"Umm… guys I think we might want to go to a shelter" she said.

"Lilly we are already in a shelter we are in Miley's house" said Oliver.

"No I mean a bomb shelter" she said. Me and Oliver ran to the window. We looked out and saw a bunch of houses that were destroyed. Then we saw two big machines come down the street. They were shooting bombs.


	2. People Searching

Miley's POV 

"Why would they want to bomb Malibu?" asked Oliver. We watched the house next to us get bombed. We all panicked.

"What are we waiting for do we want to die? To the Hannah closet" I said. We all ran into my Hannah closet. Oliver had never been in the Hannah closet before. When he walked in his mouth flew open.

"No time for this Ollie to the revolving clothes" I said heroically as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him. He whispered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked. He looked up at me and said innocently

"Oh nothing". I shook my head and we crouched down as we heard a scream from the house next door. We waited and waited and waited. I was so scared. I thought it was over when I heard a really loud crash and we started falling.

"Whoa" said Lilly. You could hear the scared tone in her voice. I tried to move over to her so I could comfort her but I fell over. It seemed like we were falling for a long time. After it seemed about an hour we hit the ground with a loud thud. I quickly got up and went over to Lilly. She had a really scared look on her face. I put my arm around her. She looked at me with sad eyes. I saw a tear drip slowly down her face.

"It's ok Lilly" I said trying to comfort her "We are ok now Ollie boy is going to go check to see if they are gone aren't you Oliver?". He looked at me and said

"I am?" I glared at him " Yes I am" he said he slowly got up I pushed him and he stumbled forward " Oh and by the way don't call me Ollie" he said as he left.

"Miley can I talk to you?" Lilly asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Ya what is it?"

"If those machines came from the west that means they already got to my house and that means they got to my parents"

"Oh Lilly you don't know that they are dead" I said. Lilly just shook her head and started crying. Oliver came back in and said they were long gone. We got up and walked out of the closet to find my house totally destroyed. We walked around a bit and I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

"What is it Miley" asked Oliver. He had a worried tone in his voice. He and Lilly walked over to me.

"Oh Miley!" Lilly screamed as she threw her arms around me. There lying before me was my dads dead body. Oliver came over to me and put his arm around me. I just stood there staring at what was left of my dad. I started felling really hot and queasy. My face got pale and I fainted.

"Oh no!" screamed Lilly. I felt a cold washcloth being put on my head and I felt being lifted up into somebody's arms. I slowly opened my eyes and saw who was carrying me. Oliver.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I held my head. I looked over at Lilly. She had a worried expression on her face.

"You fainted Miles" she said as a tear rolled down her face.

I looked over Oliver's shoulder and saw my dad lying on the floor and my house was totally destroyed. I stared crying.

"Wh-where are w-we going?" I asked through tears.

"We are going to go through the rest of the town to see if anyone needs help," said Oliver as he put me down. I steadied my balance and we started walking. I noticed something along the way.

"Is it me or is it like really quiet?" I asked looking around.

"It is quiet…to quiet" said Lilly also begging so look around. We walked into the next-door neighbors house. We walked in and found my neighbors Janna, Todd, Tim, and Nancy all dead on the floor. We walked into the next destroyed house and again everyone was dead. We looked through all the destroyed houses when we got to Lilly's we stopped. We slowly walked into to the remains of Lilly's house. Lilly busted into tears when she saw her mom and dad dead on the couch. They were hugging each other. Lilly went up to them and touched their cold hands. She looked at them then came running to me. She hugged me and there was nothing I could do but hug her back.

"Let's keep going" I told her. We checked all the houses. No one. We got to Oliver's house his parents were dead too. He didn't start crying though. We had walked what seemed like through two towns which I think was true because I had seen two welcome to blah blah blah signs. We had looked through all the houses and found everyone dead.

"Can we please sit down we have been walking for forever!" I exclaimed.

"One more house then we can sit down" said Oliver as he kept on walking.

"Fine!" I screamed. We walked to the next house. The remains told us it had been a pretty big house. We walked through a little when I heard a cry. I looked around and I saw a little girl with a little baby boy huddled in the corner.


	3. The Little French Girl

**Lilly's POV**

We had found out my parents Miley's parents and Oliver's parents were all dead. We had walked through two towns and I am exhausted.

"Can we please sit down we have been walking for forever!" Miley exclaimed.

"One more house then we can sit down" said Oliver as he kept on walking. I walked into the remains of what looked like a big house. I had seen something shiny so I went over to pick it up. I touched it and jumped back. I screamed in pain. It had been a locket that was burning hot. I looked around for something to pick it up with. I had no luck.

"Lilly come here" Miley whisper yelled. I went over to her and she pointed at two little kids sitting in a corner.

"Should we help them?" I asked. She nodded slowly and we carefully walked over to them. The beautiful little girl looked up. She had beautiful long brown curly hair with highlights. She had a white dress with blue and brown spiral dots on that was all torn up, and a blue headband in her hair. She had a little baby boy in her arms. I watched as Miley slowly walked up to them. She crouched down and said

"Hi I'm Miley what's your names?" The little girl just stared at Miley.

"Don't be afraid we are here to help you two" I said. The little girl looked at me and smiled.

"I don't speak English much" she said through her heavy French accent. Miley looked at me like she was hoping I knew French. Lucky for us I did. I went over to the little girl and said

"Bonjour, nous allons aider toi et votre petit frère. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"What did you say to her?" asked Miley. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I told her Hello, we will help you and your little brother. Do you want to come with us?" I said as I took the baby from the little girl. She got up and brushed her self off. Miley just stared at me.

"Ask her what their names are" said Miley eagerly.

"Je suis Lilly et ce Miley ce qui sont vos noms ?" The little girl replied and said

"Kendra Cole" she said trying not to add any French words.

"So her name is Kendra Cole?" asked Miley. You could tell she was confused.

"No her name is Kendra her brothers name is Cole" I said lightly smacking Miley on the forehead. Miley looked unhappy but decided she shouldn't be mad. She does that to me all the time!

"Ask her how old she and her brother are then ask them their last name and ask them if they will trust us to keep them safe!" said Miley eagerly. She was a little hyper.

"Quel âge avez-toi et votre frère ?" I asked Kendra. Kendra replied

"J'ai huit ans et il est de dix-huit mois". Miley looked at me eagerly.

"And…?" she asked.

"I only asked her how old they were Kendra is eight and Cole is eighteen months" I said. I smile spread across Miley's face. She loves little babies.

"Quel est votre dernier nom ?" I asked Kendra.

"Venturi" she said. I nodded then asked her the biggest question.

"Pouvez-vous faire confiance à Oliver, à Miley et à moi ?" I asked. Kendra smiled and nodded. Then Kendra asked me a question for the first time.

"Des types m'enseignerez-vous l'anglais ?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"What did she say?" asked Miley curiously.

"Her last name is Venturi she can trust us and she wants to know if we can teach her English" I said proudly. Miley smiled and nodded. She went over to Kendra and picked her up.

"Let's go meet Oliver" Miley said as she walked over to where Oliver was sitting. I followed Miley with Cole sound asleep in my arms.

"Hey Oliver we want you to meet someone" said Miley. Oliver looked up and saw the two kids.

"This is Cole and this is Kendra" I said proudly. He smiled and tried to introduce himself. Kendra just stared at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong with her" asked Oliver. I laughed and said

"She can't understand you she speaks French"

"How do we communicate to her then?"

"I know French" I said proudly. He looked at me with his mouth open. He was about to say something when I cut him off

"Don't even think about it OLLIE" I said. Kendra laughed as though she could see what was going on.

"Vous des types venez sur assez de note que la causerie devenons mobile nous doit sauver le monde !" yelled Kendra. I laughed and Miley said

"What's wrong?" I laughed and said

"Nothing she just said You guys come on enough chit chat let's get moving we need to save the world!" We all laughed and looked down at Kendra she smiled a big smile. We started walking away when I remembered the locket.

"Wait someone find me a leaf" I said. Miley looked around. She found a leaf a few feet away. She picked it up and gave it to me. I ran back to where the locket was and carefully picked it up with the leaf so I wouldn't burn myself again. I brought it over to where everyone was standing they looked at it then Kendra said

"Hé qui était le locket de ma maman !" I looked at her and said

This was your mom's?" she nodded and I carefully opened it. Inside there was a picture of Miley's mom and Miley herself when she was a eight year old.


	4. The locket and dreams

Miley's POV 

"Miley how…why… ok I'm confused why does Kendra's mom have a locket with pictures of you and your mom in it?" asked a very confused Lilly.

"I don't know," I said. I was very confused too. Why would a little French girl's mother have a locket with a picture of my mom and me in it? If I never found out the answer to this question I might never be the same. I mean I wouldn't change dramatically it's like…it's like when you forget a question that was really important and right when you go to ask it you forget it and then you keep trying to remember it. It takes you a while to remember it or you don't remember it at all. Sometimes you keep thinking about it and do concentrate on other things or you get stressed out trying to remember. This is like that, just a little different. Silence

"Does the name Venturi sound familiar?" asked Oliver. I shook my head

"Sort of only like it was off of a TV show or something"

"You looked like you were eight years old in that picture you should have started remember things long time before that" said Lilly. I thought a while and then said

"Yeah that's true maybe she was a friend of my mom's or something".

"Wait since Kendra doesn't speak much English then that means she hasn't lived here for her whole life and since she is eight years old that meant she was born nine years ago when you were six or seven so if they moved here then how would your mom know her mom? Asked an extremely confused Lilly. Lilly did have a point. I just wish I knew French so I could talk to Kendra. So I could ask her personally.

"Ask her when she moved here and if her mom has ever been to America before she moved because my mom hated traveling so I know she didn't go to France" I said.

"Kendra, combien de temps il y a vous êtes-vous déplacé ici ?" Lilly asked kindly. Kendra thought a little while then said

"About- 4 months". My mouth dropped open. She spoke in English. You could hear her accent but you could still understand her. I looked at Lilly who's mouth was also open.

"Do people ask you that question a lot?" Lilly asked. Kendra smiled and nodded.

"You understood her?" I asked. Kendra looked at me with a questioning look on her face. I just shook my head telling her to forget about it. I looked around waiting for someone to say something. Nothing. Finally Cole broke the silence. He started crying. I took him to a bench to sit down and try to get him to calm down. Lilly and Kendra started talking in French. Curse the people I can't understand. I just knew they were talking about me. I heard my names a few times. I just wish I knew what they were saying.

Lilly's POV 

Miley left to go to try to calm Cole down. She kept eyeing Kendra and me everyone in a while I saw her start to get up but then Cole started crying again so she sat back down. After a long talk with Kendra I got some information for Kendra's mom. She had once before been to America. Her name was Jodie. She had blonde hair and looked nothing like Kendra. Their dad had looked nothing like Kendra either. Now I was thinking something. Kendra was adopted. But even if she was that had nothing to do with the pictures. Or did it? I am so confused right now. Maybe Miley's mom was Kendra's real mother. I don't know maybe I should go tell Miley. I'm to confused.

Miley POV 

I looked over at Lilly and she was coming toward me with Kendra in her arms. I quickly looked down at Cole and played with his little feet.

"Miley can I talk to you?" Lilly asked as she carefully approached me. I slowly nodded and she put Kendra down, whispered something to her, and then Kendra ran off.

"Miley?"

"Ya?"

"I think Kendra was adopted"

"Why?"

"Well she said both of her parents didn't look a thing like her"

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah"

"What did she say"

"Well I told her and she was all like Lilly svp que je ne veux pas être adopté vous ne les pense pas m'aurais dit ? And then she started crying". I looked at Lilly then said

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language" Lilly laughed then said

"She said Lilly please I don't want to be adopted don't you think they would have told me?" I just shook my head.

"Poor little girl but that still has nothing to do with the pictures" I said.

"Miley I was thinking Kendra does look a ton like you and I was thinking maybe your mom is her mom" Lilly said slowly. I looked at her. Stayed there and stared at her.

"But still why would her mom have pictures?" I asked. She looked at me. She just shrugged and said

"I don't know but its getting late we should go to sleep" I looked around and asked

"Where?" She looked around realizing we had nowhere to sleep. She shrugged. We got up and went to go get Oliver and Kendra. We walked and found a few mattresses that hadn't been ruined completely. We found a few blankets and pillows too. We set them up and laid down. I was the last one to go to sleep. The question haunted me and there was only one way to blow it away. Figure out the answer. About two hours after everyone had gone to sleep I slowly drifted off to sleep too.

"Miley sweetie get dressed Jodie is coming over!" yelled Momma from down stairs. I hurried got out of my bed quickly made it got dressed brushed my hair brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

"_Miley calm yourself down" said Robbie. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV._

"_When is Jodie going to be here?" I asked as I flipped through the channels._

"_In a bout an hour sweetie" said Mamma. I watched TV and got very tired. I lie down and accidentally fell asleep. What seemed like fifteen minutes later getting hit in the head with something cold waked me up. I opened my eyes and there right before me was a shiny locket. It was Jodie._

"_Jodie!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. She hugged me back. Someone screaming waked me up._

I got up and right beside me was Kendra she was squirming around and screaming. I shook her and she woke up.

"Are….You….Ok?" I asked slowly so she could understand. She hugged me really tightly. I shook Lilly awake.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I need you to talk to Kendra for me she was screaming in her sleep and I want to know what about. Lilly got up and said to Kendra

"Que rêviez-vous environ ?" Kendra stared at me then said to Lilly.

"Je ne peux pas penser à lui.". I looked at Lilly.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"She said she couldn't think about him"

"Ask her why" I said eagerly.

"Kendra, bonbon, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas penser à lui ?" Lilly asked. I waited eagerly for a reply from Kendra.

"Puisque, quand je pense à lui, il peut me voir" said Kendra with a scared tone in her voice. Lilly slowly turned her head to me and then said

"She said when she thinks about him he can see her"


	5. The Guy

Miley's POV 

"What? What is she talking about?" I asked very confusingly. Lilly looked at me and shook her head. What does Kendra mean by 'When I think about him he can see me'?

"Kendra, que voulez-vous dire ?" Lilly asked. Lilly had asked her what she meant. Her eyes got really big.

"AUCUN NON AUCUN NON ! Je ne suis pas celui que vous me voulez pas svp ne me tuez pas !" Kendra screamed. Lilly threw her arms around Kendra faster than you could say…well faster than you could say Hi. I looked at Lilly. She was crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She must have been thinking about the guy and he saw her and threatened to kill her or something," Lilly said through tears. I looked at Kendra who's eyes were all read and puffy. Her hair was falling in her face. I went over to her brushed the hair away from her eyes and whispered to her "Ce va être tout le Kendra droit". That means its going to be alright Kendra. Lilly looked at me and said

"How did you do that?" I shrugged and said

"My mom had learned French but never went to France. She always use to tell me that so I kind of learned it". We stayed by Kendra until she calmed down more.

"Miley uhh you spoke uhh Français" said Kendra. I smiled at her and shook my head yes. It's good that she is starting to learn more English.

"Lilly before I was woken up by Kendra I had a dream about the locket" I said while I brushed Kendra's hair with my fingers.

"You did? Tell me everything," she said eagerly.

"Well it was when I was a little girl 8 years old I think. I was waiting for some friend of my mom's and me named Jodie. I had fallen asleep waiting for her and I was woken up by the locket hitting my head and then I was woken up by Kendra" I said. Lilly thought a little then told me

"Kendra's 'mom's' name was Jodie". I looked at her in disbelief. "What did she look like?"

"I don't know all I remember is blonde hair in my face". Lilly nodded then said

"Her 'mom's' hair was blonde".

"So you really think Kendra is my sister don't you think I would have seen my mom with her?" I asked. Lilly thought a little then said

"Wait remember that summer when your mom sent you to camp for 3 weeks then she sent you to a horse riding camp for another 2 weeks and then for the next nine months she kept sending you to random camps?" I thought then said

"Ya I do remember that but its kind of a blur". Lilly looked up on the word blur.

"Miley I also think another reason you might not be able to remember any of this is because you were in that car crash last year and you lost you memory and it never came back. You still knew how to talk and walk and function but you couldn't remember your past. It took you a while to even remember Oliver and I" said Lilly. I looked at her with sad eyes. Jut remembering the car crash was horrible.

_Flashback _

_"Jackson it's time to go to Lilly's house now!" I exclaimed as I noticed Jackson was going the wrong way._

_"I'm not taking you to Lilly's!"_ _Jackson screamed. I pouted._

_"Jackson I'm SUPPOSED to go to Lilly's house!" I screamed back. Jackson turned around and looked back at me._

_"WHO CARES?" he screamed. I looked at the road and a big semi was coming strait at us._

_"JACKSON TURN AROUND!" I screamed. He quickly turned around but it was to late. I got thrown out of the car and Jackson was killed. I got a really bad burn on my arm from the seatbelt. I'm glad I had my seatbelt on but it didn't seem to help much._

_End of Flashback_

I was rushed to a hospital. The sad part was I didn't cry when I found out Jackson had died because I didn't remember him. I was sitting in a hospital bed with people all around me that were crying. I didn't know any of them. I have never cried before about Jackson dying. But now that I remember him a little knowing that he was my brother I am crying.

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry" Lilly exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. I let my tears flow out of my eyes. Kendra hugged me to. Even if she didn't understand what was happening I'm glad she was trying to comfort me. If she is really my sister she is the only family member I have left. I think. I cried and cried. I was still crying when Oliver woke up. He came over not needing to know what was wrong to comfort me. I stopped crying after maybe fifteen minutes later?

"You ok?" asked Kendra. I nodded and hugged her. "Ce va être tout le Miley droit". I laughed a little. She told me what I told her. Everything will be alright.

"Kendra Je n'essaye pas de vous inciter à penser à lui mais à quoi ressemblent-il ?" asked Lilly.

"What did you ask her?" asked Oliver. He was holding Cole who had recently woken up.

"I asked her what the guy looked like," said Lilly.

"What guy?" asked Oliver.

"A guy that Kendra said whenever she thinks about him he can see her" said Lilly. Oliver looked scared.

"Well that's scary," he said.

"Il… il a eu les yeux très très bleu-foncé d'obscurité et les cheveux bruns très foncés. Il a également regardé possédé." Kendra said.

"She said He dark very dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. She said he looked possessed," said Lilly. I thought about the guy. The description sounded familiar. Like I had seen him before. I thought about it.

"Ma maison était la première maison à obtenir m'a bombardé ne savent pas pourquoi c'était juste ma famille doit être une cible très grande." Said Kendra.

"Hu?" asked Oliver. Lilly just shook her head in annoyance and said

"These were her words exactly: My house was the first house to get bombed I don't know why it just was my family must be a very big target." Said Lilly. Then I remembered the bombing and how me had seen the machines. And then it hit me. The guy that Kendra described was one of the guys that was in the machines bombing the place and ruining our world.


	6. New Girl In our Small Town: Population 6

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe it. I think Kendra's family was the one who was targeted for. If that's who she described was the guy in the machines then no wonder her house got bombed first.

"Miley?!" screamed Lilly as she snapped her fingers in my face. I looked up at her in confusion.

"I have been calling your name for at least five minutes," Lilly exclaimed.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the guy Kendra described. I think he was one of the people that were driving the machines," I said. Lilly looked at me and looked as though she was in deep thought.

"You know what I think you right!" she exclaimed. I nodded. All of a sudden I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked toward them but didn't see anything.

"We should continue our journey," said Oliver. So we started walking when I heard another rustle. I stopped in my tracks. Lilly looked at me and said

"What?"

"I thought I heard something," I said as I started walking over towards the bushes. I bent down to start looking through them when a girl jumped out of them and hit me in the head. I held my head and fell backwards. I don't think I fainted I could still see everything. The girl came over to me and helped me up.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," she said. I looked at her and smiled

"It's ok"

"Hi I'm Kara," she said with a big smile as she held out her hand. I shook her hand and examined her. She had a black and pink plaid skirt on with a black tank top. She looked about the age of seventeen.

"I'm Miley," I said " and this is Lilly, Oliver, Kendra, and Cole". She looked at Cole and a big smile appeared on her face." You want to hold him?" I asked. She nodded quickly and I handed her Cole.

"We are so lucky we are alive!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah" said Lilly "We were all at Miley's house in her Han… I mean closet"

"I know," said Kara. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked with suspicion "Were you spying on us?" She shook her head and laughed.

"No, I can see people's past" she said with a serious look on her face.

"No really were you spying on us?" said Oliver.

"No I meant what I said and I'm not repeating it!" she exclaimed "Oh and don't worry I never told anybody about you being Hannah Montana". I looked at her with my mouth open.

"Hannah Montana?" asked Kendra. I looked at her and Lilly said

"Ya vous aimez Hannah Montana?" (Ya you like Hannah Montana).

"Naturellement je fais mais pourquoi a fait Kara la parole que juste Miley était Hannah Montana ?" said Kendra. "Of course I do but why did Kara just say Miley was Hannah Montana?") Lilly stared at Kendra then said to all of us

"Kara I would keep your mouth shut right now Kendra a FRENCH girl just understood what you said"

"She is not FRENCH and I would think she would know I mean she is Miley's sister" We all stared at her. WHAT was she talking about?

"Umm… Kara can I talk to you in PRIVATE?" I asked. She nodded and I lead her to a quiet place.

"So you really can see into people's past cant's you?" I asked. She smiled and had that I-told-you-so look on her face.

"And Kendra doesn't know that I'm Hannah Montana she is not my sister she might be we are having thoughts but I'm not sure" I said.

"Well Kendra is your sister. Jodie and Jackson Venturi adopted her. You were sent to summer camps the whole entire nine months. Your mom didn't want you to know about her. She wasn't going to keep another one. Didn't have the money. When you became Hannah Montana it was to late she had already past on." Said Kara. I stared at her as tears filled my eyed. Its sad to know that this girl I jut met not telling her anything but my name knew a ton more about me than I do.

"I'm sorry but it's true" she said. I looked at her remembering the locket.

"Kara, do you think you could see Jodie Venturi's past and why she had a locket with a picture of me and my mom in it?" I asked with hope.

"Can I see the locket first just so I know because Jodie had a lot of lockets?" she said. I nodded and led her back to where everyone else was.

"Lilly can I see the locket?" I asked. Lilly nodded and gave me the locket. I started handing the locket to Kara when I dropped it. It fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.


	7. The Note

Miley's POV

"Oh no!" I screamed kneeling down on the ground to pick up the locket pieces "now we'll never know!" Lilly wrapped her arms around me and lifted me onto my feet. She hugged me tightly. I looked at the ground when I saw something white. I bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of paper with French writing on it. I handed it to Lilly and she read it. Then she read it in English to all of us.

"Kendra darling if you have this locket then I must have past on. I need to tell you that you are adopted. Your real family is the Stewart family. They are two towns away. I need you to learn English for me because you are not really French" said Lilly.

"Yeah yeah we already know that!" I exclaimed.

"Wait there is more" said Lilly. She continued reading.

"Go find Miley your older sister Jackson your older brother your mom and Robbie Ray your dad. When you find them go on a journey that the clues are based on movies. It will bring back the past and all your questions will be answered Love Jodie Venturi". I looked at Kendra and she smiled at me.

"Lilly umm how did she understand what Kara said?" I asked.

"Here I'll ask her. Kendra comment vous avez compris Kara ?" asked Lilly. Kendra smiled and said

"J'écoute eux entretien et vous me traduisez apprenez parce que quand vous traduisez il semble plus de raisonnable" Lilly nodded to whatever Kendra said. She turned to me and said

"These are her exact words I listen to them talk and you translate I learn because when you translate it makes more sense". Kendra came up to me and motioned me to get down lower so she could whisper something in my ear she said

"I love you Miley you are the best big uhh sister ever!" I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Kendra" I said. She smiled.

"So Kendra you can speak English now?" asked Oliver.

"Not much can understand a little," she said.

"What about this journey? What does she mean?" I asked.

"I'm guessing that there are clues all around the world for us," said Lilly.

"Wait but we don't need to go on this journey because Kara can tell us our pasts right?" I asked.

"Wrong," said Kara " You are right I CAN tell peoples past but not in a situation like this. I can help you maybe a little…but my powers don't work to help people find things out easy when they are supposed to go and find them out by themselves"

"But there has got to be some clue then…that gives us a hint where the first clue is" said Oliver.

"You right" I said. Lilly flipped the paper over and read it out loud.

"Here is your first hint: Look at me and what do you see Intelligence beyond compare but inside I am stirring something strange is occurring it's a secret I need to share" she said.

"Hey," I said, " That's from High School Musical that girl Martha sings it"

"Kendra, votre maman a-t-elle aimé danser ?" Said Lilly. (Kendra, did your mom like to dance?" Kendra shook her head yes.

"How about…the dance studio…we should check there," said Kara. We walked around town until we came to the ruins of the old dance studio. We looked around everywhere. No clue.

"Wait… don't you remember in English class Mrs. Cunkle said when your solving a riddle don't think of the obvious answer" said Lilly.

"Oh yea I do remember that" said Oliver.

"Ya Lilly but its not like we can go walk to the set of HSM" I said. It's true its like 1,000 miles away.

"Ya and to bad there's not a library near by" said Oliver. I shot my head up and looked at Oliver.

"Hey Kendra is Library in town?" I asked. She nodded and smiled and pointed at ruins of a pretty big building. I ran down the street to the ruins.

"Miley, wait, what good is it going to a Library" said Lilly.

"Well," I said, "In the movie she was a brainiac so she must like to read…what about a book on dancing?"

"Your right but don't you think it would get burned?" asked Lilly. Lilly was right. Books are paper and paper catches on fire. Easily.

"Lets just look" I said. Lilly sighed and followed me into to the ruins. I moved burnt down bookshelves and burnt books. At least I think they were books. I saw a book that hadn't been burnt that easily.

I opened it up and it started screaming. Words started showing up on the page. I read them when they were fully there. They said,

They run through the walls and the only way you can understand them is parsle-tongue

Harry Potter


	8. It burns

Harry Potter….I'm not the biggest fan but I do know SOME things about it.

"What was that?" asked Lilly as she ran around the corner. I smiled and said

"Our next clue". She came over near me and stared at the book.

"Hmmm…. Harry Potter I'm guessing and snakes yes Basilisk," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"But how are we supposed to find this clue go look in pipes? What pipes? I'm so confused" I whined.

"Can we take a break Miley? I'm tired and hungry!" whined Oliver. I sighed and nodded. We sat down on the curb and stared at the road. Staring at the road got me thinking. It made me remember about Kendra's dream. Who could she be talking about? This world right now is just confusing me.

"Lilly? Can you translate something for me?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Can you ask Kendra again what the guy looked like and if she could explain him more?" She nodded and translated.

"Il a eu les yeux bleu-foncé et ils étaient très grands. Il a le noir brun foncé de cheveux presque. Son nez était tordu et il a toujours porté les mêmes vêtements. Pull molletonné gris et jeans noirs." Said Kendra.

"She said "He had dark blue eyes and they were very big. He has dark brown hair almost black. His nose was crooked and he always wore the same clothes. Grey sweatshirt and black jeans.""said Lilly. I thought.

"Has she ever seen the guys in real life not in dreams?" I asked.

"Ill ask her" said Lilly.

"Oui j'ai, j'étais extérieur que je me rappelle j'avais juste acheté une nouvelle robe d'été et j'ai voulu la montrer qu'au loin à chacun qui a passée près et à moi rappelez-vous le. Je tournoyais autour et il s'est arrêté et a regardé moi alors qu'elle a répondu à notre porte et a commencé fixement à me parler il a voulu je dît lui mon nom et comme vieux j'étais et lui a voulu que je vînt à sa maison." Said Kendra. Lilly looked at her for a while. Its like she was looking to see if she was lying like she was convinced she was.

" She said "Yes I have, I was outside I remember I had just bought a new summer dress and I wanted to show it off to everyone who passed by and I remember him. I was twirling around and he stopped and stared at me then her came up to our gate and started talking to me he wanted me to tell him my name and how old I was and he wanted me to come to his house."" Said Lilly. Lilly was still staring at Kendra. Kendra was staring back at her. Kendra ran over to me and hid behind me.

"Miley make her stop!!! She has eyes of the guy of dreams!" I looked down at her. I took her hand and we walked away far enough away so no one could here us.

"Lilly has the same eyes as the guy in your dreams?" I asked. She nodded. I picked her up and ran back to Lilly.

"Lilly stop staring at her!" I screamed. Lilly then started staring at me. Her eyes staring at my face felt like it was burning.

"Lilly stop!!" I screamed.

"What did I ever do to you?" She screamed.

"Nothing Lilly, Nothing, just calm down and come walk with me" I said. She looked down at the ground. I took her hand and walked away.

"Lilly," I said, " Kendra said you have the same eyes as the guy in her dreams"

""I know" she said, " The guy in her dreams….he's my cousin"


	9. A Note From The Author

Hey guys! I'm so EXTREMELY SORRY I havn't updated in FOREVER. There is a 90 chance that I will not finish this story...10 I will. I have recently started Jr. High and things get kindof crazy. Your comments may help me finish it...but who knows? Again I'm EXTREMELY SORRY. Check out my others stories excpecially The Changes Of My Life. I know FOR SURE I'm going to finish that one! )

PEACE LOVE AND TRANQUILITTY

3 Kila


End file.
